In certain types of situations, such as for security or aesthetics, computing devices may be mounted, attached, or fixed to a surface or structure. Mounting devices may include enclosures. At times, mounting enclosures may be arranged between a support structures (e.g., a support arm) and a display.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout that are corresponding and/or analogous. It will be appreciated that the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration.